The present invention relates to a distribution frame for communication facilities, i.e., the structure for terminations and connections in a telecommunication facility. The invention can be applied in telephone installations having a multitude of terminal elements forming an extended terminal board. The terminal elements are assigned to the lines coming in at the distribution frame and to those outgoing therefrom, and they are disposed in rows and columns closely adjacent to one another within the terminal board.
In conventional distribution frames, designation strips are mounted on the edge of the terminal board or of individual sections thereof in a manner such that the columns or rows of the terminal board can be marked with figures, letters, colored designations and the like. Despite this identification, it is comparatively difficult under certain circumstances to find a single line termination in the extended terminal board of the distribution frame. This increases the risk of wrong connections. Due to increasing miniaturization in modern distribution systems, there is a need for separate identification of each junction point of the distribution frame.
It is an object of the invention to provide a distribution frame construction of the type referenced hereinabove in which provision is made for clearly identifying the individual junction points in the extended terminal board and to improve the operational reliability of the distribution frame.